Hacker Circles
by SlugLady28
Summary: While trying to deal with her dark murderous impulses, Orchid speaks to Rattrap about the hacker known as I.Q. Extra in my Human Element Series.


I do not own Beast wars

Lily, Daisy and Orchid Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

Author's note: An Extra from my "BW: Human Element Series". Takes place after "Ch. 20 Dream Land".

Hacker Circles

Orchid over looks the Ark from the cliff. Since the control chip in her brain had been destroyed, Orchid had been spending most of her time outside, on gaurd duty. Not that they really needed it. The maximal known as Tigerhawk, formally known as Airrazor and Tigertron, had not only destroyed the Predacon base, but had rejoined the Maximals. Orchid remembered seeing the two maximals before, but she did not understand how there sparks could merge into one being. But Tigerhawk's arrival made Daisy happy, and that was good enough for Orchid.

Orchid's mind, now back to full power, scans the area. No Predacons with in range. They had all gone into hiding since their base was destroyed. But that didn't mean that they are no longer a threat.

Orchid smiles to her herself. '_They had better not get too close or i may have to--_

_Stop._

_Don't go there. You can't go attacking Cybertronians. Not like you use to. Not even Predacons. If they attack, you must defend. For now, just report whatever you find to Primal.'_

Orchid shivers a bit, as she pushes her urges to the back of her head. She begins scanning the area again. Her psychic trance stops when she notices a maximal driving towards the Ark at the bottom of the canyon.

The vermin. Orchid glares venomously at him. But he was too far away to see her face. She didn't hate him for being a smelly, annoying, loud, lazy vermin. Though she believed those were all good reasons. It was for another reason.

'_He's **dating** my **sister.**'_ Orchid holds her glare and allows a few nasty thoughts into her head. Nothing too bad, just a few extremely painful tortures she would inflict upon the rat if he ever harmed Lily in any way.

She does not think her worries are unjustified. When they first met, Orchid looked inside Rattrap's mind. It was more filthy and polluted then he smelled. It was one of the reasons she let loose a psychic scream across his mind and sent him flying into the sky. That, and the fact that even back then, the rat had been developing feelings for Lily. Small feelings. Only slightly above the level of "friendship". And Lily had _**similar**_ feelings. Orchid had been trying to ignore it. But a week ago, they appeared to officially begin a relationship.

To say that Orchid was disgusted is an understatement.

However, the Beast Wars changed Orchid. So, perhaps Rattrap has also changed since Orchid last read his mind. Come to think of it, there _**is**_ something she's been meaning to ask him.

Orchid stands up and flies down towards Rattrap as he speeds towards the base. He quickly notices Orchid flying towards him and skids to a stop. He transforms, and eyes her warily as she lands.

Orchid looks at him cooly. She doesn't show the slightest sign that she was worried. "Greetings. Coming back from patrol?"

"Yeah" He sneers. He remembers her. What she can do. What she did. _**Good**_. "You want somethin'?"

Orchid holds her chin with one hand, and props up her elbow with another. "Ah, yes. You are a hacker correct?" _'Don't think about them being together. Lily's a big girl and you have no right to judge.'_

"Ya. So what?" Rattrap appears to relax a bit, and folds his arms across his chest. But he still holds his glare.

"I was wondering" She tenses up. "Have you ever heard of a hacker known as 'IQ'?"

There's a long pause. Rattrap tenses a little. Make that a lot. "What's it to ya?"

He's being difficult. Orchid's closes her eyes so he doesn't see them twitch "IQ is the one who sent me the data regarding HAC's faulty dealings. Only an expert hacker could have found those files and sent them to me without leaving a trail. I want to know _**who he is**_." She said that last line a little more darkly then she wanted to.

Rattrap straightens up with obvious surprise. He cocks his head at her as if he was trying to figure out if she was lying. Finally, Rattrap relaxes "Heh! No one knows who IQ is." Rattrap laughs and starts walking towards the back.

Orchid takes a few deep breathes to calm down. She finally turns around and catches up to Rattrap "So you've heard of him?"

Rattrap shrugs "IQ is pretty well known in hacker circles. Even on Cybertron. But like you said, he or she doesn't leave a trail. None. Some of the best hackers I've know has tried to find out who IQ is and came out with zilch. Don't know his gender, his name, his species. Nothing. He could be _**Unicronian**_ for all i know."

"I see..."

Rattrap got this puzzled look on his face "Weird thing is, IQ was mostly a basic prankster. Hacked into high level systems just to see if he could. Didn't even do any damage. It was all harmless fun."

"But...?"

Rattrap shrugs. "But a few years ago, he completely changed over night. Went from Prankster to Robin hood, y'know? Uncovering coverups, sending information about gangs to cops. Warning the right people when something bad is going down...Usually..." Rattrap sighs a little. Orchid didn't need to read his mind to understand. If IQ is such a good guy, why didn't he warn someone about Megatron's plans? Or did he try but no one would listen?

Rattrap suddenly stops walking. He shoots a serious look into Orchid's face. "Look, i don't trust easily and i defiantly don't trust you... but if IQ thought you were worth saving... maybe you aren't _**that**_ bad..."

Orchids pauses. She smiles a little "Did that hurt?"

"Like a missile to the spark."

Orchid widens her smile "You... aren't so bad either..."

"Just don't tell anyone. I got a rep to keep up." Rattrap stomps away, grinning to himself.

Orchid begins flying back up to her cliff. _'You really are not that bad, vermin. But if you hurt my sister, i will lobotomize you in the slowest and most painful way possible. Or at least the closest thing possible for your species.'_


End file.
